


Lovin' You

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Lovin' You

吴世勋觉得自己似乎有哪里不一样了。

他想，他可能恋爱了。

至于那位，恐怕就是队里的外国哥哥，张艺兴。

这种感觉很奇怪，像是吹了一个巨大的粉色泡泡糖，空气里、嘴巴里皆是甜腻味道。他小心翼翼地护着这个泡泡，生怕有谁来戳破，却又摆脱不了少年爱献宝的心思，总是假装不经意地把这个泡泡扔给他哥。他哥全当来自弟弟的依赖，笑呵呵地收下。

吴世勋并没那么在意他哥接下这个粉色泡泡的动机。他想，反正我把这东西给你了，你要也得要，不要也得要。

要不怎么说当局者迷呢。也就张艺兴傻乎乎的，还以为弟弟长大了，知道表达感情了，然后傻了吧唧地收好这个泡泡。可是除他以外全员都明白这里面不止兄弟情这么简单——有肉眼可见的爱，肉眼可见的欲。

一伙人同情的同时又有点儿怕，怕吴世勋哪天控制不住洪荒之力就地把他哥办了，所以，当看见吴世勋又一次旁若无人地腰亲脖子咬耳朵时，几个人心情就跟坐过山车似的，一趟下来累得不行。组合的成员们探过张艺兴的口风，旁敲侧击地提醒他别总惯着吴世勋；这只羊羔不以为然，反而说弟弟长大了，是好事。

对，“好事”，我看哪天他把你吃干抹净了，你还说不说是“好事”。

成员们心很累。

世事难预料——想什么来什么，担忧的事情终于发生了。

 

起因是一场队内聚餐。

演唱会完美结束，一群人呼啦啦地跑去火锅店聚餐。张艺兴酒量很差，一杯倒那种差，耍酒疯那种差。之前在后台开香槟庆祝时他已经喝了不少，去火锅店的路上开始耍酒疯，抱着这个唱歌，搂着那个跳舞，小疯子似的前前后后跑。吴世勋便也跟着他前前后后跑，生怕这只羊羔磕了碰了。

真是应了那句话，他把他放在心尖尖上疼。

吴世勋酒量还算可以，这会儿脑子挺清醒的。然而清醒归清醒，该有的旖旎想法一点不少。

“哥，你少喝点吧，明天起床会头疼。”

吴世勋拦住他哥倒酒的手，又把杯子反扣在桌上。张艺兴不乐意了，嘟囔着他高兴他没事，拿起杯子斟满酒兴高采烈地和边伯贤碰杯去了。吴世勋看着那两人耍酒疯，杯子举到嘴边有一口没一口地抿着。他面上镇定自如，心里却急得不行，暗暗巴望聚餐立马结束。

大概是收到来自忙内强烈的脑电波，经纪人哥哥大手一挥，举起酒杯说道：喝完这杯回酒店睡觉。一伙人跟没长大的小皮猴一样，拍着桌子跺着地板，吵吵闹闹地喝完最后一杯。

回去路上，张艺兴反而没有先前那股疯劲了，靠着吴世勋的肩膀昏昏欲睡。热乎乎的、掺了酒气的呼吸喷在自己脖颈，吴世勋有点儿心猿意马。他开始思考之前一直在思考的问题——

为什么会是这个人？谁都不是，偏偏是这个人。

他想不出答案，但他不在乎。他就是这样，认定的事情无论结果如何都会坚持去做，成为偶像也好，喜欢他哥也好，都是认定的事情。

一进酒店房间吴世勋先给张艺兴脱衣服脱鞋，再小心放去床上。他倒了杯热茶端过来想让张艺兴醒醒酒，可是那人跟八爪鱼似的抱着被子打滚。

算了，醉成这样还是先睡觉吧，洗漱什么的明天再说。想是这样想，吴世勋还是没忍住问他哥要不要先洗澡再睡觉。

“嗯……”张艺兴黏糊糊地回答。

吴世勋懵了，有些判断不来这哥是喝多了难受，还是真的想去洗澡。他又试探性问了句，这回，张艺兴睁开一双朦胧醉眼，笑嘻嘻道：“洗。”

得，洗就洗吧。

于是他哼哧哼哧抱着张艺兴去了浴室。

喝醉的张艺兴特别不老实，尽嘟哝些语无伦次的话，小动作也多，吴世勋不得不把他哥从马桶上搬到浴缸里，继续哼哧哼哧脱他衣服。

吴世勋承认，长这么大还真没这样伺候过谁，张艺兴恐怕是第一个。

揉得皱巴巴的T恤拧成了麻花，那人又不老实，待彻底脱光，吴小同志已然累出一头汗。他瘫坐在地大口喘气，看他哥脑袋靠着浴缸边沿一边傻乐一边哼歌，突然就觉得自己这是图什么啊，分明累得要死只想一觉睡到天亮，却控制不住地要来伺候这个人。

他靠近了些，再熟悉不过的眼睛鼻子嘴巴立时放大。酒精染红白皙肌肤，睫毛轻轻颤抖，几根发丝绕在上面，他抬手拂去，对方透着青色血管的眼皮显得单纯无害。

吴世勋想起前几天重温过的团综节目。是海边小屋那一期。镜头里的张艺兴边吃饭边跟他说笑，间或喂他几口汤几口肉。那时候也是像现在这样乖顺，没有一点在舞台上张牙舞爪的样子。

想着想着他就笑起来。还能图什么呀，图他哥好呗，只要他哥别哭别难受，自己怎样都无所谓。

吴世勋伸长手臂拧开水龙头，冰凉凉的冷水立刻浇在张艺兴肩膀上，喝醉的家伙一个激灵喊出声：“好凉！”

啊，糟糕，忘记应该先放一会儿才有热水。

吴世勋手忙脚乱地关了水龙头，再把张艺兴重新放在马桶上，千叮咛万嘱咐让这只绵羊坐好别摔倒了；却又放心不下，干脆一手撑着张艺兴的胸口，一手伸过去再次拧动水龙头。

等水放满的空隙，吴世勋找来浴衣披在张艺兴身上，自己盘腿坐在他哥对面，百无聊赖地盯着眼前人。

多好的人啊，如果只属于他一个人就好了，不让任何人看见，不让任何人触碰，只有自己能去触碰去亲吻去拥抱。

被这突如其来的念头吓了一跳，吴世勋赶忙别过头不敢去看他哥，却忍不住，做贼似的时不时回头瞟一眼。

张艺兴突然开口道：“我的世勋长大了。”

不算大的浴室回荡着晕乎乎的声音。吴世勋回身就看见张艺兴双手撑着下巴，醉眼朦胧地望着他。

他抿了抿嘴，压下心中那点旖旎心思，回道：“长大了不好吗？”

“当然好了，”张艺兴边说边伸了手过来，给猫顺毛一样一下下顺着吴世勋的发丝。

他哥的手指是那种特别柔嫩的婴儿手。指腹擦过他的头皮时，整根脊椎都麻了。吴世勋心里面咚咚咚敲鼓，甚至有点儿想逃。

“长大了就能独当一面了——”

这话柔得像藤蔓，一点点攀爬进心尖，挠着那全身上下最柔软的地方。

“——省得天天跟我撒娇，烦死了。”

“……”

都已经很克制了！从一个星期十八回减少到十七点五回了！

【虽然我是哥哥，可我也很想跟大家撒娇啊！】

大概是真喝多了，张艺兴开始耍脾气。手掌直拍膝盖，五官都皱成了一团，吐出口的话也从韩语频道切回汉语频道。吴世勋听不懂，全当他哥在耍酒疯。

“所以，世勋，让我跟你撒撒娇好吗？就一次，一次！”

葱白段一般的手指竖在眼前，张艺兴的表情像讨不到糖吃的小孩子，既委屈又急切。挂在肩上的衣服因为胡乱扭动而滑下去几分，那一片白到反光的肌肤气势汹汹地杀进吴世勋眼睛里。

……妈的，简直要命。

眼角余光向下瞟去，自己裤裆以肉眼可见的速度鼓起。吴世勋听见脑子里炸起无数烟花的声音，砰砰砰。他慌忙后退几步，试图保留最后一线理智。但是这些动作落进张艺兴眼里就成了拒绝。喝醉酒的绵羊瘪着嘴，一副要哭出来的样子。

“那个……那什么……水放好了，哥你快洗吧。”

慌里慌张把张艺兴抱进浴缸，眼睛不敢再看他哥，吴世勋扭头就想走。突地，手臂被一股奇大无比的力气拽住，头都来不及回，他就被张艺兴拽进浴缸。

……是不是人！喝醉了还这么大力气！

吴世勋像只落水狗一样扑腾出水面，透过发梢滴下来的水珠，视野里的张艺兴有些扭曲，平日能发出好听声音的嘴黏乎乎地跟他说：“一起洗吧。”

这他妈得完。

就这样，目前情况变成了两个大男人蜷着身子膝盖叠着膝盖缩在窄小浴缸中。先前放满的水因为这一通折腾溢出去不少，吴世勋不得不再次拧开水龙头，温度偏热的水浇在张艺兴肩膀，白皙肌肤逐渐泛红。

狼崽子盯着那一块出神。

在经过不到三秒钟的思想挣扎后，吴世勋脱光衣服应了对面醉鬼的要求。

两手扶在浴缸边缘，后脑勺抵着墙，他把他哥从头到脚看了十几遍。不是没见过张艺兴脱光了什么样，住在一起五六年，该看的不该看的都看过了，按理说没什么好害羞，然而这会儿他做贼心虚，眼睛四处乱飘，脑子也乱成一团麻。

嗯，都是气氛诡异的锅，才不是心里那点儿小九九的错。

张艺兴什么都没察觉出来，仍像刚才那样，歪着脑袋靠在浴缸边沿，双眼轻闭，嘴角上挑，不知道在想什么好事。

“世勋，最近中文学得怎么样了？”那人闭着眼，问出的话在半空里打了个转，慢悠悠地落进吴世勋的耳朵。

“嗯……还行吧。”

好难，学不会。

“在我们中国，有句成语是这样说的——将心比心。”下垂眼慢慢睁开，直勾勾地看过来。

被这样的眼睛盯着，吴世勋只知道半张着嘴傻愣，连他哥的问题都忘了回答。

见狼崽子一脸不明所以，张艺兴迟钝的大脑才反应过来这问题确实有些难，便自问自答道：“这句成语的意思是设身处地地为别人着想，也就是说，站在对方的角度来考虑问题。”

吴世勋还是没听懂，也不接话，静静等着张艺兴继续说下去。

但张艺兴不再吭声了，合上眼睛，好像睡着了。

此起彼伏的呼吸混进蒸腾的热气浮去半空，散不开的雾气熏得吴世勋也想睡觉。就在大脑逐渐变迟钝之时，对面人猛地睁开眼睛，手脚并用地爬过来，几乎要和他鼻尖贴鼻尖。

“世勋。”他哥轻声唤他的名字。

或许是呼吸带了酒气，喷在脸上时烧得慌。这股灼热钻进了皮肉钻进了血管，一路向下流向小腹。

先前压制的欲望特没出息地抬头了。

吴世勋生怕自己脑子一热会干出什么后悔一生的事情——虽然不一定真的后悔。面前是他最喜欢的哥哥，对着这位哥哥，所有的勇往直前都能变成怯懦。

他抬手抵在张艺兴的胸口，试图用最后一点理智保持住这段安全距离，但是他忘了张艺兴是比他还倔的人——不仅没有后退，反而凑得更近，两只手挂在吴世勋的肩膀，不说不笑盯着他看。

“哥？”

【世勋，我从小就记着这话，也时时刻刻照做，但为什么就是得不到相应对待呢？这不公平啊，不公平！】

张艺兴说话声音很大，但吴世勋听不懂他哥在发什么牢骚，只看得出张艺兴确实着急了。水润的眼白泛起红血丝，大力拍着他的肩膀，似乎在求证什么。

这一刻，吴世勋特别懊恼没学好中文。如果能听懂就不至于这般手足无措，就可以大大方方地安慰他哥。心里面着急上火想不到好办法，他紧紧咬着下嘴唇，一瞬不瞬地盯着对面两片饱满唇瓣，深吸一口气吻了上去。

不是没和张艺兴接过吻。早在几年前他就已经尝过这两片嘴唇的味道，肉肉的，带着砂糖的甜和抹茶的苦，然而也止于游戏，之后再没有机会品尝。可是现在不同了，这张嘴正被自己牢牢咬住，因为惊讶而半张着，留出的空隙足以让舌头伸进去。他也这么做了。有些紧张又有些青涩地勾着那条湿漉漉的舌头纠缠打转。先前那点懊恼被行动方面的得逞驱赶跑，可他整颗心不仅没有平静，反而躁动不安，引着他抬手扣紧张艺兴的后脑勺往自己这边带。

这种舌头勾舌头的热吻很容易让人浮想联翩，也很容易让人想再进一步做点儿什么。

空出的另一只手搂住张艺兴的腰肢，触碰到的肌肤细滑肌理紧致。吴世勋这会儿被欲望控制，什么都不愿意去想了，什么也想不起了。他一下下有节奏地揉捏对方腰肢，随着吻越来越深，整条手臂都环住张艺兴，带着他哥跪坐在自己胯上。

下面那根东西半勃起，紧密贴合张艺兴同样半勃起的家伙。那可是男性最碰不得的东西，如今不仅碰了，还蹭来蹭去。

这他妈还了得？真想现在就彻底占有这个人。

男性与男性的交合是违反自然常理的，换句话说，强行进入绝对行不通。

吴世勋想起看过的小黄片，回忆着片子里的事前准备工作——需要润滑剂和耐心，手边没有润滑剂，但他有足够的耐心。他稍稍拉开一点距离好让张艺兴缓口气。他哥显然懵了，忘记抵抗和拒绝，任由吴世勋的双手由脖颈一路向下抚摸。这双手抚过胸前乳尖，抚过柔软腰腹，最后握住对方同样半勃起的欲望。

除了自己，他并没有给谁做过这种事。吴世勋的动作青涩，只知道上下撸动，还不懂应该用指尖摩挲冠状沟或是揉捏囊袋以增加彼此的愉悦心理，但就算只有简单的撸动也足以让张艺兴开始喘息。

浴室的雾气是不是太厚？张艺兴有些呼吸困难，吴世勋抚着他的脊椎，凑近他的耳朵一遍遍喊他“艺兴”，让他把呼吸节奏放慢。

柔柔轻轻的呼唤起了作用，对方绷紧的骨骼开始瘫软，几乎整个人都趴在吴世勋怀里。真就像只乖顺绵羊，随便他的弟弟上下其手。

两人胯下的东西都彻底勃起了，硬邦邦地藏在水面下。吴世勋一边胡乱吻着张艺兴的五官，一边伸手沿胯骨向后穴处进发。他特别紧张，紧张得不停吞咽口水。那诱人之处近在手边，怀里的人也无比乖顺。不管了，什么都不想管了，后悔也来不及了。吴世勋合上眼睛，再次睁开时已然饱含欲望。

当隐秘部位被陌生异物触碰时，张艺兴僵住了，脑子一片混沌，混沌中唯一清明的只有热胀感，逼迫着他，催促着他，命令他立刻、马上、现在就发泄出来。身体和大脑好似分家，大脑对自己说快停下此刻的荒唐行为，身体却不住地朝吴世勋靠近，不自觉地摆动腰胯利用弟弟的手掌抚慰自己那根硬邦邦的家伙。

张艺兴给出的反应令吴世勋既欣喜又慌张，他深呼吸着，往对方的后穴里探进一个指关节。

好紧，夹得手指都有些痛，真想像不来这么紧的地方要该如何容纳更粗长的东西。会受伤的吧，会弄疼哥哥吧。

吴世勋手足无措，指关节卡在后穴入口部位，前进不得后退不能。他视线乱飘，瞟到他哥近在咫尺的脖颈。

对啊，怎么把这个地方忘了。

张艺兴的脖颈很敏感，敏感到轻轻吹口气都受不了。吴世勋嘟起嘴一下下轻啄着那处，另一只手再次握住对方胯下的东西缓慢撸动。那紧闭部位总算放松了些，又因为水的润滑作用，手指开始被吞食，不消片刻，指根就抵上了后穴入口。

异物感令张艺兴再次紧张，他睁开眼看着弟弟棱角分明的侧脸，迟疑地喊了声“世勋”。

吴世勋安慰道：“别怕，我慢慢来，不疼的。”

说不疼那绝对是骗人。开苞不疼就见鬼了。可他现在只能说些不痛不痒的安慰话——因为欲望终于烧断脑子里最后一根弦。

进去的手指稍作停留，待张艺兴适应得差不多了，第二根手指的指尖便抵上后穴入口。

整个扩张过程无比漫长，他哥疼得受不了，咬住他的肩膀咬出了一丝血。吴世勋更是难受得快爆炸，一边压抑胯下欲望，一边耐着性子扩张。

这太熬人了，得多做几次——不，得天天做——把这人调教得见着他就腿软，就勃起，就想上床。

抱着这样的念头，吴世勋感受着被柔软内壁包裹的舒爽。那地方跟有自我思考能力似的，在适应他三根手指的进出后，竟然主动吞食他。内里层层叠叠的嫩肉蠕动着、勾引着，带着他终于摸到深处某个凸起。吴世勋试探性地压了压，一声惊呼立马传进耳朵。

“别……”

响在耳畔的声音听起来无比软糯，有点撒娇，也有点抵触。

张艺兴困难地直起身子，可怜巴巴地看着对面那双被欲望吞噬的凌厉眉眼。然而他的弟弟并没有因为他楚楚可怜的模样而放过他，反倒暗了眼神，捏着他下巴吻上去。

呼吸再次被夺走，最敏感的地方也被人掌控，张艺兴像落入陷阱的羔羊，任凭吴世勋宰割。

要不怎么说上床这事一学就会呢。吴世勋的手指停在那处敏感，压一下，他哥就哼唧一声，几次下来，怀里的人彻底软成烂泥，随便他搓圆揉扁。

“哥，喜欢我吗？”放开快喘不过气的人，手指也退了出去，吴世勋看着他哥，一字一句问道。

“啊？”

……算了，这时候问也白问。

吴世勋又亲了亲他哥软乎乎的脸颊，双手把着张艺兴的腰部，将他稍稍抬起，然后扶着自己的东西抵上后穴入口。

别后悔，千万别后悔。心里有个声音如此劝说自己。

后悔个屁，从来就不知道后悔两个字怎么写。

吴世勋抚着张艺兴的脸颊，他感到心里又吹起那个粉红色的泡泡，泡泡越来越大，然后“啪”的一声破了。他张嘴就咬住眼前的唇瓣，同时向上挺腰，原本抵在穴口的东西一点一点挤进去。先是顶端，然后是冠状沟，接着是布满青筋的茎体，可那东西太粗了，进去一半就被卡住，里面又是那样烫，烫得他一个激灵差点儿射出来。

“唔……好疼……”

张艺兴绷紧了脊背，痛楚跑遍四肢百骸，就连指尖都被霸占。他难受得一直在扭，内壁也缩得极紧，绞着里面那根粗硬的家伙。

吴世勋也疼，被夹得疼。他轻言柔语地安慰他哥，一遍遍说着“艺兴你放松不然我们都不好过”，但他哥是一点儿都没听进去，一个劲儿地胡乱扭动，还挣扎着要起来。

这他妈就很尴尬了，做一半做不下去不说，还想着逃，别逗了。

吴世勋只好重拾老路，握住对方的阴茎缓缓揉搓。本来软下去的东西重新抬头，后穴也有放松的迹象。他咬紧后槽牙，猛地就把他哥往下摁，他那根东西几乎整根没入后穴。

……妈的，这感觉也太好了吧！

脑子发晕，吴世勋整个人都轻飘飘的。他被欲望驱使，不顾张艺兴的哀求，一下一下向湿热后穴内耸动。

浴缸里的热水早就被折腾出去一大半，身上有些凉，但是心里面热啊，下面更是热。吴世勋托起张艺兴的屁股，引导对方配合自己的节奏。一起一伏间，后穴逐渐松软，耳边的哀求也变了调，变成细碎的、缠绵的呻吟。

这还了得？

他头皮都麻了，抽插的速度越来越快，硬胀顶端一次次破开紧窄内壁。这种感觉要怎么形容呢？有点像掉进棉花堆里，又有点像泡在热水里，反正不赖。

吴世勋把他哥的屁股又往开地扒了扒，好让自己的东西进入得更畅快。

“唔——”

音调突然拔高几分，伴随而来的是内壁再次紧缩。

不像是疼啊。吴世勋仔细观察着张艺兴的反应，心中闪过某个念头。他又顶了顶那处，甚至不轻不重地碾磨，害得张艺兴再次叫出声。

原来是顶到那里了。狼崽子窃喜。调整好位置开始连续不断地撞击顶弄。渐渐地，那处越来越松软，内壁亦愈加潮湿烫热。皮肉之下的骨头都酥软，意识也飘来荡去，初尝人间乐事的欢愉引着吴世勋变得极度兴奋。腰眼有酸麻的感觉，根据以往撸管的经验，估计是快射了，可这也太快了吧，才多大会儿就要射。吴小同志开始怀疑人生。

“要……要……”水汪汪的下垂眼朦胧望着吴世勋，饱满唇瓣一张一合，却语无伦次。

“要什么，艺兴？”

要射了这种话哪好意思对着眼前这张脸说出来。张艺兴说不出来，羞得全身泛起潮红。

“是要射了吗？”

话音都还没落，顶端就猛地戳弄敏感之处。张艺兴腰都软了，整个人软塌塌地靠着吴世勋，吚吚呜呜半天说不出一句话。

“一起射啊。”

染了情欲的声音低哑性感，占据身体内部的东西硬挺滚烫，张艺兴的大腿根都在发抖。他闭上眼睛，紧张且小心翼翼地缩了缩后穴。本抽插得正欢的东西停下了，随即凶狠钝重地操弄。后穴到颈椎的神经线通通灼烧起，他搂紧吴世勋，呻吟着等待最后的高潮。

水声、粗喘声、肉体相撞的声音充满了浴室。射出来时，吴世勋在想，人间最美好之事大抵如此了吧——抱着最喜欢的人彻底占有他。

 

重新放满热水，张艺兴像只猫懒洋洋地缩在吴世勋怀里。情欲尚未完全褪去，留在后穴清理的手指仍然带来快感，但他脑子清醒得不得了——

所以说这是怎么回事啊！为什么会跟他最疼爱的弟弟上床？？刚才分明在喝酒来着，怎么喝着喝着就、就做起这种事了？？？

“世勋……”话一出口才知道嗓音有多哑，张艺兴羞愤得直想咬舌头。

“嗯？”

“那个……我……我自己来就好……”

“你会吗？”

张艺兴K.O.

看着他哥羞得恨不能找个地缝钻进去，吴世勋就想笑，但是作为一个偶像，要注重表情管理。他故作严肃哄劝道：“马上就好，别急。”

马上就好个头啊！你那是在清理吗！你手指往哪儿伸呢？不是那儿！别压……

你看你看，就这样谁能忍得住？管你谁都给我忍住，这个人只能是我的，谁都别想碰。吴世勋在心里宣示占有权，他洋洋得意，他自我感觉良好，他下面又勃起了。

于是，初尝情事而食髓知味的吴小同志不顾他哥的抵抗，或者说化抵抗为服从，把他哥煎鱼一样翻了个面，压上那片光滑脊背，再次进入他迷恋的销魂窟。

 

飞机上。

“哎，换个座。”

吴世勋推了推朴灿烈的肩膀，眼睛却一直盯着朴灿烈旁边睡着的人。

“为什么啊，不换。”

“话多，快点快点。”

吴世勋扯着朴灿烈的胳膊就把人从座位上拽起来，后者抗不过那股土匪气势，嘟哝着狼崽子小土匪，特不情愿地跟吴世勋换了座位。

“还难受吗？”

废话……

张艺兴其实没有睡着，昨晚那通折腾快要了他老命。无论怎么求饶，气血方刚的弟弟都没有放过他，纠缠着，诱哄着，逼他做尽那些羞耻情事。末了，腰酸背痛腿抽筋不说，走路都打晃。别人以为他是因为演唱会累极，就一个两个凑过来送温暖，张艺兴不敢实话实说，只得讪笑着接受好意。而那头狼崽子——那头狼崽子竟然趁没人注意他们时故意咬他的耳朵，压低声音问，哥，喜欢我吗？

就像现在这样——

“哥，喜欢我吗？”

“……”

实际上昨晚吴世勋问了很多遍这个问题，可张艺兴就是不说，被问急眼了也只是一口咬上这头狼崽子的肩膀，但是在狼崽子的眼里，这就是调情就是鼓励啊，鼓励他掰开自己的双腿狠命进出，从会阴到臀肉，一整片地方被撞得通红。

“艺兴害羞了。”

“闭嘴……”张艺兴扭开脸，生怕对方揪着自己不正常的皮肤颜色大肆调戏，然而脖颈处的绯红色调还是出卖了他。

吴世勋看着他哥那副别扭样子，什么都没说，心里面却洋洋得意，好吧，闭嘴就闭嘴，反正早晚让你说出来。

让你心甘情愿地告诉我：你喜欢我，很喜欢很喜欢。


End file.
